Touching the Sky (Quest)
Background "The vision provided by the Elder Scrolls seems to indicate that Auriel's Bow may be located in a place known as Darkfall Cave. I should proceed there as soon as I'm prepared if I wish to recover the bow and stop Harkon from completing the Tyranny of the Sun." Walkthrough Darkfall Cave Enter Darkfall Cave and follow the winding path past the waterfall. Kill the Frostbite Spider that is lurking in the shadows and then take the right-hand path at the junction. Continue down until an old wooden bridge is encountered. On the far side of the bridge are two Moonstone Ore veins and a pickaxe on a table. Attempting to walk back across the bridge will cause it to collapse, and the Dragonborn will fall into the rapids below. The rapids will sweep the Dragonborn down a long tunnel and past a few Frostbite Spiders, awakening them. A short drop down a waterfall will deposit the Dragonborn into a large spider nest, with three spiders in tow. After killing the spiders, follow the river and defeat four more spider who will awaken. A Giant Frostbite Spider will also emerge from a tunnel in the wall which also contains a chest. Follow the path and proceed up the dark tunnel until an abandoned camp at a junction point is found. Nearby, a Breton woman lies dead and is carrying a Darkfall Cave Note explaining the massacre. There are two ways to proceed: the first method is a shortcut that is accessed by pulling a chain behind the bed shelter in the camp, which opens a nearby stone wall door; the second method is the long winding path to the east of the camp that leads downhill, past a boulder tripwire trap, and into a large cavern that is host to two Trolls. Either method will lead to a mysterious person praying at an altar. Auriel's Shrine The person is Knight-Paladin Gelebor, one of the last living Snow Elves. He says that in order to acquire the bow, the Dragonborn must assist him and kill his brother, Arch-Curate Vrythur, who he believes has been corrupted by the Falmer. Gelebor casts a spell on the large dome-like structure, called a Wayshrine , which raises to reveal a door. He gives the Dragonborn an Initiate's Ewer and explains that to reach his brother, he must follow the path of an initiate of the Chanty of Auri-El. This involves passing through five Wayshrines that will eventually lead to the Inner Sanctum where his brother and Auriel's Bow are located. Once the conversation has ended, proceed inside the wayshire and into the portal to Darkfall Passage. Darkfall Passage Follow the corridor past the water where a Falmer and Chaurus Hunter will attack. Further down the tunnel opens up into where there are additional Falmer and Chaurus . Near the east wall is a small puddle that leads deep down into a secret tunnel where a skeleton lies by some Gleamblossom, leveled loot and Darkfall Passage Note I. Head west into another tunnel, past a Falmer claw trap and a chest. The path leads to a small Falmer camp where several will attack, alongside a few Chaurus Hunters. Follow the path behind the waterfall to come to another camp with several Falmer. Head up the walkway, past the curious sculpture and through the room with the large crystal. Following yet another tunnel will lead to a large cavern with a waterfall. Two regular Falmer and a boss level Falmer are present here. A small hut near the walkway contains a boss level chest. Proceed up the walkway through the waterfall. To the right is a room with several traps, a chest and an Alchemy Lab and some potions. To the left is boulder trap within a long tunnel that contains a skeleton with a note called Darkfall Passage Note II that warns of several traps. Two rope releases will be fixed to the wall by the skeleton. The left one will open the stone door and the right will activate the trap. A Vale Sabre Cat will be seated just as the door opens. After killing it, proceeding through the passage will lead to an enormous cavern, with many giant glowing mushrooms as seen in Blackreach. Progress down the cavern past the waterfall and up a stone path until the Wayshrine of Illumination is reached on the western wall where Prelate Sidanyis is waiting. Like Gelebor, he will cast a spell on the Wayshrine and it raises to reveal a door. Proceed inside and draw water from the basin, then head into the portal to Forgotten Vale. Forgotten Vale Traverse through the initial tunnel until it leads to a opening. Walking up the spiral path will lead outdoors into the Forgotten Vale. The goal in this area is to fill the Initiate's Ewer from the remaining four Wayshrines dotted around the valley. Head down to the floor of the valley fighting off any Vale Sabre Cats, and past some ancient ruins. Keep heading north-west and follow the decrepit path. Just before the second arch, take a right north-east through the trees to reach the Wayshrine of Sight where Prelate Athring will be waiting. As before, speak to the Prelete to raise the wayshrine and collect the Ewer. Head back the ruined path and south-west up the hill that leads to a ravine guarded by four Frostbite Spiders of varying size. Keep heading downhill along the path. A skeleton, Unknown Book, Vol. I and a chest can be found on the right side of the path before the partially frozen river is reached. At the river, head south along the bank until the Wayshrine of Learning is reached. Speak to Prelate Celegriath and collect the Ewer. Now head back along the river bank and keep traveling north-west until a steep stepped path is visible to the north. A passive Frost Giant holding an Amethyst Paragon will also be standing by the river to the right. Climb the stepped northern path to the top. The next Wayshrine should be visible across the river to the west. Continue along the mountain path and across the natural rock bridge over the river to reach the Wayshrine of Resolution where Prelate Nirilor will be waiting. As before, speak to the Prelete to raise the wayshrine and collect the Ewer. A word of power for Drain Vitality can also be learned just to the south of the Wayshrine of Resolution, in the middle of the large frozen lake. The word wall is guarded by two Dragons. The final Wayshrine is located some distance away. Go back up the hill to the Wayshrine of Resolution. Head back over the rock bridge and continue west downhill into a Falmer camp by the river. A large Falmer village teeming with Falmer exists in the mountains above the river, but it can be bypassed by traveling upstream and defeating a few Chaurus Hunters passing the entrance to Sharpslope Cave. The only thing of significant note is the Unknown Book, Vol. III in one of the Falmer huts. Head up the path, past the waterfall and under the stone arch to reach a another camp by a vast glacial wall. After killing the guarding Falmer, walk into the Glacial Crevice. Glacial Crevice ]]Follow the ice tunnel the leads to an enormous frozen ravine inhabited by more Falmer. Travel up the ice walkway, killing any Falmer who attack. At the top is another tunnel that leads deeper into the ravine. Dodge past the Falmer claw trap and walk along the perilous icy edge of the cliff. Head along the path, past the various Falmer and Chaurus, and into another tunnel. Keep heading east and the tunnel will open up into a smaller ravine. Climb up the spiral path and through another tunnel to lead up to a higher pathway of the ravine. Head along another perilous path and defeat the guarding Falmer. Cross the rope bridge and head north-east past the ancient pillars that leads back out to the Forgotten Vale. Wayshrine of Radiance The cave exits into Falmer camp entrenched in another ravine. The optional Diamond Paragon can be obtained from a Frost Giant by immediately turning left and following the path uphill that leads to him. Then head east up the walkways defeating the plethora of Falmer. Keep heading east to reach a hut with a mammoth skull over it. Inside is the Unknown Book, Vol. IV and a boss chest. Head back out and drop down to the floor of the ravine and keep heading south into a tunnel. Traverse through the tunnel past the boulder trap and up through to the Wayshrine of Radiance, tended to by Prelate Edhelbor. Speak to the Prelete to raise the Wayshrine and collect the final Ewer. Once this has been completed, turn and head northeast toward the Inner Sanctum. Inner Sanctum Walk across the ornate bridge and up the stairs into the courtyard of the Inner Sanctum where a statue of Auriel stands tall, ready to greet visitors. Head up the steps and pour the Ewer into the basin. The Ewer will flow towards the main door and unlock the seal. Once inside, proceed forward to see several Falmer frozen like statues around the main lobby. Several are gathered around a Shrine of Auriel and a few hold leveled loot in their hands. On the western wall is an altar that, when activated, will place the Ewer atop and open a hidden door. This path lead to a room that houses a Frost Giant who holds a Ruby Paragon. Head back into the lobby and proceed north through the ruined temple past more frozen Falmer. The path will lead through a glacial tunnel that leads to Auriel's Chapel. Auriel's Chapel Head forward and drop down. Proceed through the collapsed hallway that opens up into a small cavern housing several frozen Falmer and Arch-Curate Vyrthur seated on a throne. After his initial dialogue, the Frozen Falmer and Chaurus will awaken. After defeating the initial wave, large parts of the ceiling will begin to fall and more Falmer will attack. Next, Arch-Curate Vyrthur will summon an Ancient Frost Atronach and even more Falmer. Once everything has been defeated, Vyrthur will destroy the entire roof of the chapel in a fit of rage and retreat out to a grand balcony overlooking the Forgotten Vale. Pursue him, past the Wayshrine and up the stairs. After his dialogue, he will attack. He will typically summon regular Frost Atronach and fights with both ice magic and weapons. Once he has been defeated, the Wayshrine will raise and Gelebor will exit. After speaking to him retrieve Auriel's Bow from the inside the Wayshrine. This will end the quest and immediately begin Kindred Judgement. Notable loot *Ancient Falmer Armor *Unknown Book, Vol. I *Unknown Book, Vol. II *Unknown Book, Vol. III *Unknown Book, Vol. IV *Drain Vitality word of power - Located to the south of the Wayshrine of Resolution, in the middle of the large frozen lake. Journal Bugs * Sometimes the Glacial Crevice can load incorrectly, causing everything to look black aside from the light source high above, thus making navigation very difficult. The option to Load an earlier save is deactivated, as is the character menu. Fortunately, if you stay totally still, the river will carry your character back out of the area. Re-entering can fix the problem. * Sometimes the game will state there is an enemy nearby where trying to retrieve the water from one of the basins. Fast traveling to another area and then fast traveling back to Forgotten Vale seems to fix this. * Sometimes Darkfall Passage will have outdoor weather, making it snow inside. The reason why this occurs is unknown, but reloading a save or reentering the cave doesn't seem to fix it. Category:Dawnguard: Main Quests